Traveling my way?
by Lythtis
Summary: It's a Harry Potter David Eddings Crossover, where a new evil is threatening the inbetween world of both Garion and Harry.
1. Sleeping News for Garion

Traveling my way?  
  
A/N: A crossover of Harry Potter and David Eddings' The Belgariad/Mallorean. Note that Eriond is still a god, but on vacation in this story, just to add some effects towards it. I don't know how I got this idea, but I hope you like it, so R/R. Ps. This could kind of be dedicated to my friend Amber-you know who you are.  
  
Chapter 1- Sleeping News  
  
It was late in the summer, and the vale was abloom with its flowers. Eriond had decided to take a visit back to his former family and see how they were. He had only come yesterday and was inside with Polgara keeping the twins entertained, while Vella and Poledra were helping with the cooking . Durnik had been sitting out back trying to figure out the best way to keep the garden clear of weeds, with the sun setting against his face.  
"Durnik, could you please give me a hand with the cleaning?", Polgara, the daughter of Belgarath, called through the door.  
"I've almost found the solution, Pol", he answered back.  
"Garion will be here with Ce'Nedra any day now and I don't want the house to be such a mess. Besides, I believe the others will come as well."  
"The house is never a mess, Pol. It's just a bit 'untidy, that's all. And the others can live with it. It's cleaner than one room within their houses probably. And not to be rude, but wasn't Eriond helping with the cleaning?"  
"Eriond is off riding with horse somewhere, father and Uncle Beldin are in their towers, and I really do need some help."  
"Eriond will be back in a minute, dear. He's probably out at the river trying to swim some more."  
"Durnik," she said with a slight edge in her voice, "I would really appreciate it if you would come in and help me clean."  
This time he caught the message. "Coming dear."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Out on the sea of winds, the Rivan King had his own problems to worry about.  
"Garion, couldn't you try to calm the wind down just a bit?" the little queen asked for the hundredth time. "All this rocking back and forth isn't doing me any good, and that includes my stomach."  
"Ce'Nedra, you have been through worse winds," Garion said with some effort. "This is the only way we're ever going to make it to the vale before harvest time."  
"But I'm still the one with a baby, and what I say, goes!"  
"Have fun trying to communicate with a breeze", he said with heavy sarcasm.  
"Garion! You are going to have a chat with the wind, now!" Ce'Nedra screeched in her demanding voice.  
"Alright already! Fine, I'll do it!" he snapped, still trying to get his temper under control.  
Silently, he used his will, which came in barely above a whisper, spoke "Breeze" and settled the wind down to a gentle breeze.  
"There. Are you happy?" he demanded with an edge in his voice.  
Ce'Nedra smiled sweetly and said "Yes dear, thank you very much."  
After he looked around at his crew who was trying to suppress smiles, Garion turned his back and grumbled as he went below deck.  
Geran had been watching his parents and suddenly got a glowing Idea. "Typhoon!" he yelled, not knowing that such possibilities did live.  
"Geran!" Ce'Nedra yelled in panic. "Come over here this instant! And put the wind back the way it was and leave the ocean alone!"  
Geran looked at his mother with sparkling blue eyes full of disasters just waiting to happen. Then, he suddenly put on a worried expression, as if just realizing what he had caused, and ran below deck, leaving the western sea in a great toss of 'Knock the boat over'.  
"Garion! Get your son and yourself back up here this instant!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what else to do, besides standing there, watching the captain bark orders at the crew and try to stay on course. "GARION!"  
"All right! I'm coming already!" Garion was closely followed by his son, who was still looking tense and doing his best to stay out of his mother's eyesight. "Now what is it?"  
"Look at what your son has caused!"  
Garion got a wondering expression about him and took a look at the sea, which was becoming wilder with each minute passing. "Oh my, no wonder the ship is rocking so much."  
"Does this seem casual to you?" she said in an icy tone.  
"Of course not. I'm just saying I was confused about how it went from windy to breezy to stormy within 2 minutes."  
"And what do you plan on doing about it?"  
The ships' captain came over, looking a bit annoyed. "Pardon the intrusion," he said with the formal bow and greeting, "but if it were possible for yeh to try and settle her down a wee bit, I'd be mighty thankful and we'd arrive a bit sooner also."  
"Oh, sorry captain" Garion said, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'll take care of it right away."  
"I thank yeh, me lad."  
Garion closed his eyes and focused his will once more, then whispered "Calm", bringing the crashing of waves against the ship to a total cease of movement.  
"I can't thank yeh enough, me lad."  
"My pleasure, captain."  
With a smile, the captain patted him on the shoulder, looked gently down on Geran with wise eyes, and turned to run his ship again.  
"My pleasure?" Ce'Nedra asked with a tone of disbelief in her voice.  
"Is there a problem dear?"  
"Oh Garion" she said, smiling whimsically and picking Geran up to carry him below deck.  
Garion sighed, looked up at the sky and just said under his breath "Why me?" * * * * * * * *  
  
"Eriond, would you please find Beldin and my father and tell them to come eat?" Polgara asked the curly-haired-demi-god when he got back from walking with the twins in the Vale to the Tree.  
"Yes ma'am" he said, and went back out to search for the little man.  
  
It didn't take him too long to find either one, though. About as soon as he was getting off of horse to knock at Beldin's rose-quartz tower door, he could hear the yelling coming from above his head. He began walking around the tower, when some old parchments came tumbling out of the window, followed by a red leather-bound book.  
"You damn nitwit!" Beldin yelled. "How in the hell could you do that? These papers are a new beginning for something not even the gods knew would come!"  
"Beldin, would you please listen to me!" came Belgarath's defense. "All you're doing is looking for trouble. As soon as you figure out what is going to happen, believe me, it will happen. We just finished one problem, and I don't need another one to follow me around wherever I go again!"  
"That's because you as an old squib can't understand the complexity of what this new discovery is."  
"An old- what did you call me?"  
"It's a term I picked up while studying this new discovery."  
"Just great. So you might as well be calling me the unknown."  
"Technically, that's also what you are. The unknown I mean."  
"Excuse me," came Eriond's voice from the doorway, "but Polgara sent me to come and tell you it's dinner time."  
Belgarath grumbled something, while Beldin sat there glaring at him from under his mangy hair. "Tell her we'll be along in a minute, AFTER we are done discussing some difficult matters that we can't agree on."  
One of those problems again, Eriond thought. "Ok, I'll tell her that you'll be late, again."  
"Thanks allot."  
"And do you mind if I read through this book? It seems very interesting."  
"Not another one, who speaks but pure nonsense," Belgarath moaned into his hands.  
"Just be sure to not damage them in any way," Beldin said, with a certain look of triumph in his eyes. "Oh, and before you go back, tell Vella that the eggs are getting a little cold." Eriond nodded, turned, and went back outside. After he left, the old sorcerers began yelling at each other about what poor ridicule would come to this poor boys' mind after him reading these stories.  
  
"Where are my father and uncle?" Polgara asked as she observed Eriond and horse riding back in unaccompanied.  
"They have another dilemma to sort out," he replied, trying to keep the book out of Polgara's sight.  
"What was it about this time?" she asked with a heavy sigh.  
"Beldin found a new legend of some sort" he began out carefully, "and Belgarath says that it'll bring nothing but trouble."  
"Another one?" Vella asked in a incredulous voice. She had decided that, although she loved to fly, she did miss eating cooked food and vegetables. But why vegetables? She hated her greens.  
"Ah, so it's one of those arguments again," Polgara said with a faint smile. She knew very well how long they could take, so she let it rest. "And what about you, Eriond? Before you even think about going to that table you go and wash your hands."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"And don't forget to water horse."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"And call the children in for lunch." "Yes ma'am." "Oh, and one other thing Eriond."  
"Yes ma'am?" He looked confused. What else could he have possibly forgotten?  
"You forgot your book here."  
"Oh, oops." He quickly went back over and took it with him, a little embarrassed about how his concealment of the book had failed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Garion!" Ce'Nedra had been in a bad mood all morning and decided she might feel better if she could bully Garion a while. They had been traveling for 3 days now, and still had 2 more to go before they would even see part of the vale. As soon as she could find him, she would be as uncivilized and unladylike as possible. "Garion, where ARE you?!" She began getting worried after her fifth time calling out into the woods.  
"Over here." The muffled cry came from behind a grove of trees. In the center was Garion, sitting there and contentedly staring at the Orb of Aldur, which Riva Iron-Grip had stolen so many eons ago. He couldn't even remember his mother and father after what Asharak had done. Sometimes he could still here the Murgo calling out for mercy in the woods of the Dryads when he was small. He mostly woke up panting from that dream, although, he hasn't given it any thought for about a year now. So why did that memory come back if he was over it?  
Seeing how far in thought her husband was, the little queen decided to put her frustration to the side and came next to her king. "Garion, is everything all right?" she asked with a worried frown creasing her forehead.  
Garion smiled at her after a moment and planted a kiss lightly on her cheek. "I've just been thinking dear, that's all."  
"Oh? About what?" She had never seen him act like this before. Had she maybe been pushing it too far with the bossing around? He had become accustomed to it, or so she thought.  
"Nothing much," he said, and began looking back into the Orb, as if the glowing stone were some kind of a hint, a clue that could answer what he'd been wanting to know.  
"Garion, tell me right this instant what is wrong with you." Ce'Nedra had gotten her composure back and was doing her best in trying to get her husband's attention.  
"Nothing dear, just-" he had been abruptly cut off as Ce'Nedra kissed him soundly on the lips and looked him straight in the face.  
"If you don't tell me right this instant what is wrong, I'll tell Aunt Pol about how you almost drowned trying to get a shell for me." She knew it was a ridiculous threat, but that's all she had on him. How else would she get the answer she's been wanting to know?  
Garion stared at her for a moment, then he burst out laughing, which made Ce'Nedra even more annoyed that what she had been. He decided that he should edge around what was actually bothering him. "I just had the dream about Asharak in the Woods of the Dryads."  
"Again? But I thought you had gotten over that a long time ago."  
"So did I, until it came back last night."  
"Garion, are you absolutely sure you're alright?"  
"Yes dear, I'll be fine. Now, if you would please get off of me. I can't really feel my legs anymore. Have you gained some weight?"  
She smiled at him as she got to her feet, then pushed him backwards as soon as he had made it onto his knees, sending him sprawling again. She laughed her silvery little laugh and went back to the horses.  
"Women" he muttered before he took a last glance at the Orb and placed it back on the swords' pommel. As he took a look back at it, it suddenly began glowing a faint greenish blue, but still keeping the original shine about it. Something was just not right, and he knew it too.  
  
A/N: This concludes the first chapter of the story. What's got him so worked up? Well, maybe you don't know them, but the next chapter is gonna be Harry Potter, so don't worry about not knowing all of the characters. If harry Potter is the only reason you're reading this story, then.oh whatever. R/R please. ^-^ 


	2. Worries and Harry

Traveling my way?  
  
A/N: Here's the second chapter of the story, introducing * drum role * HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!! (and the crowd goes wild!) Hope you liked the first chapter, this one I'm gonna TRY and add some comedy, so don't get mad if it's not as great. Please R/R.  
  
Oh, none of the characters belong to me. These words are a honest lie or the dishonest truth. You decide. ^-^  
  
Chapter 2- Worries And Harry  
  
-Forever on he drones, that's Snape. Never shutting up, that's Snape. Always being cold to the bones, that's Snape. And has too big of a nose, that's Snape. And definitely, DEFINITELY always adds too much grease to his hair, that's Snape! Oh So many cares, that's-  
"POTTER!"  
-Great-, Harry thought, arousing from his half doze, -another way I have made him direct his attention to me. Wonder what my prize will be this time.-  
"Potter, don't give me that look! I know it all too well."  
-I wonder why, seriously, enlighten me with shocking news.-  
"You are actually the top of this class for this quarter for a change."  
That did it. That made Harry fall out of his seat. -Wait, he didn't just say what I think he said, did he?- "Ron, how much Chocolate did I have yesterday?" he whispered urgently to his friend. "Enough to make you jump out of bed in the middle of the night, waking up half of the dorm and yelling 'The British are coming!' Which is kind of odd, because you live with them under one roof. Unless there are some more new students coming along that we don't know about as yet."  
"Potter!"  
"Yes sir?"  
"You might be a star and a hero and all of that, but no matter how badly the floor needs it, do you mind not trying to clean it with your behind?"  
"What?"  
"GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!"  
Harry quickly jumped back into the chair, which was still turned over, causing him to fall onto his shoulder.  
"POTTER!"  
"Present."  
"Quit trying to entertain the class and get on with it. You still have to go to Dumbledore and get your report filled out." Snape didn't try to hide his disapproval of it all, but he was glad it wasn't Miss Granger, AGAIN.  
"Harry," Hermione whispered to him urgently. "Tell me everything, please."  
Harry got a confused look this time. "What?"  
"How you could have possibly beaten me in this class. Tell me everything after you come back from Dumbledore."  
"But-"  
"POTTER!"  
"That's my name."  
Snape glared at him and handed him the papers for his scholarship chances. After all, he was in fifth year, trying to make it somewhere in life. After he left the classroom and headed down the hall that contained the statue before the Headmasters' door, he somehow ran straight into the last person on his mind.  
"Ouch!"  
"Uff!"  
Both boys aroused by the sudden collision, they looked around confused and somewhat dazed. Or, at least one of them did. The other had to find his bifocals again.  
"Potter!"  
-Man-, Harry thought, -did my name get changed on my birth certificate or something? And what is he doing here?-  
"Hello, Blondie."  
"My name is Draco Malfoy. And I am NOT blonde!"  
"Sure you're not. It's just the gift the sun gave you, to shine upon your head, while the shadows gave me the power to conceal myself in darkness and to lurk within the night."  
-Wait, - that's what I do anyway. Oh no, did I just tell him my secret of survival?-  
Draco raised his eyebrows at him like he was a 'bit of an oddball as Madam Pomfrey would say'. "That's what you do anyways."  
"Thanks for reminding me." Harry felt around aimlessly, trying to look for his glasses.  
"Oh boy," Draco sighed, went over to the corner and tossed something in Harry's confused face, which fell into his lap.  
"My glasses!"  
"Ever heard of 'Contacts', Potter? They are little miniature discs that substitute perfectly for glasses. And you don't have to worry about losing them."  
"Yeah, whatever." Harry kept poking himself in the eye with the handles of his glasses. "Damned be these always-broken-but-somehow-always- automatically-repaired lenses. AND their frame!"  
"Do you need some help?"  
Harry jumped three feet in the air. "My god-you're still here?!"  
"I'm actually having a very good time watching you. Better than sitting around cutting slugs into diced candy for three hours straight."  
"Thanks," Harry said, still trying to find the right way to get them back on. "Wait-was that a compliment, or an insult?"  
"Oh give me those!" Draco snatched the glasses from him, and placed them gently into the right position, bringing Harry back into clear focus.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
"My god Potter! You scream worse than a girl!"  
Harry had backed against the wall, trying to recover from the shock of suddenly being no farther away than 5cm from a Malfoy face. TOO close for his own safety, if not for his mind, eyes, and suspiciously,.thoughts.  
-My god-WHY do these things have to bring everything into such detail? I thought I was going to die! Way too close for ANYONE to be with a Malfoy face-ok. It's O-Kay. Breathe Harry, Breathe. Inhale-exhale-inhale- ex-.Hold on just a cotton picking minute here.he HELPED me put on my GLASSES?! OH DEAR GOD-WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS WORLD?!-  
"POTTER!"  
"I SWEAR I NEVER THOUGHT THAT!!"  
"Uh, are you alright?"  
Harry had shut his eyes tightly and barely dared himself to look. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his left eye to have a quick peek. Malfoy was standing over him, probably deciding if he should call the Asylum-if he knew that such a creation existed.  
"Um, maybe I should walk you to Madam Pomfreys.."  
"Oh. N-no that's qui-quite alright!" He began to break out in a sweat. "I'm just trying to-to get to Dumbledores."  
Now it was Draco's turn to be confused. But wait, this had some possibilities dawning. If Harry wasn't around anymore, then life could actually be more enjoyable. A sudden Idea came to his mind. If the hero is leaving, HE would be the ruler and admirer of the students! A perfect plan! Then he suddenly embraced Harry like he was one of his most dearest friends, but even those he didn't try to touch. "Harry, old buddy, old pal!"  
-Must-not-scream! Must-stay-calm! This-is-not-rape!- Harry was turning redder by the minute and took a deep breath, repeating the words faster in his mind. -Must-not-scream! Must-St-stay-clam-CALM! This-is-is-is- rape-NOT-RAPE!!!! HELP! SOMEBODY!!!-  
"AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to hug you that hard."  
-Sorry? SORRY?? I have just been violated of my own personal space- and you only have to say SORRY!? Hey, works for me.-  
"It's ok, I just-OW!" Harry smacked his forehead in shock. - Already? No-wait. That was last years' question. This time it's 'again'?-  
"You ok?"  
"My scar hurts..Badly!"  
"But, I thought you killed him."  
"No, I stuck him inside a vacuum as soon as he turned into vapor again. Then I burned him inside the closest furnace. But I heard him scream in what I thought was agony. Maybe it was joy?"  
"Uh, I don't think anybody could find such a heat 'pleasing'."  
"Dude, he's the one with the twisted mind."  
"Oh yeah, now I remember. I sometimes get confused with tha-HARRY!"  
Harry was doubled over on the floor, shacking horribly. His whole body was drenched in sweat and he was gasping for air, turning paler by the minute. -Wha-what's happening to me?-  
"Harry!" came a call from the distance. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. What was happening? As her heard feet running down the hallway, he suddenly felt strong hands grab his arms and he was being carried to-a tower? He couldn't remember, all he could focus on was the pain inside his forehead. "Harry, are ye alright?"-"Harry, please say something!"-"Harry, was something in those chocolate frogs last night?"- "Mr.Potter, what happened?"  
  
-What happened?- The only words that seemed to make sense.  
  
What happened?  
  
A/N: That's actually a good question. I don't even know- heehee. ^-^  
  
Hope it wasn't too crappy, try to do better next time. 


	3. Reunions Galore and Changes of Destiny

Traveling my Way?  
  
A/N: Like the First chapter says-this story is a cross over from David Eddings and Harry Potter. Man, this is getting more entertaining by the minute. Ok, enough chitchat, down to business now. Harry is sick, Garion is confused, and you as the reader have no idea what's going on or what's wrong, correct? Good, but if you do know what's happening, do you mind telling me? Because I'm making this up as I go along. Maybe I should change this into some kind of 'James Bond' thing.there's something to think about. Ok R/R if you would be so kind.  
  
None of the characters are my property or ever will be. Dang, that's just bad luck right there waiting to happen. Maybe I should sneak out the copyrights and then.  
  
Chapter 3- Reunions galore and Changes of Destiny  
  
"Garion, Ce'Nedra, so good to see you!" Durnik called out of the door as he saw them riding in. "How was traveling?"  
"It was fairly decent," Garion answered, looking around at the Vale. He always loved that feeling of welcome whenever he came. "Is grandfather around?"  
"Still cooped up in his tower, or should I say, again?"  
"Durnik, would you mind terribly if I went in to see how everybody is?" Ce'Nedra asked, desperate to find a warm room with some tea if possible.  
"Not at all dear, just leave your horse here and I'll take him around back."  
"Thank you so much." The little queen nearly jumped off of her horse, eager to see how the twins were and for some tea, not to mention a fire.  
"You and Geran can also go in if you'd like Garion," Durnik said, taking the bridles from hanging in space.  
Geran was already following his mother's lead, also wanting to feel some warmth.  
"That's alright Durnik. I always had a small preference for the company of animals instead of ladies. You know how they can be sometimes," Garion said, almost somewhat apologetically.  
But Durnik laughed and they both went out back to see how the gardens were coming along.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
"Dear Ce'Nedra," Vella said as she went to embrace her. "My, Geran, how you have grown over the years. It's almost like you were just 1 yesterday and here you are, becoming a fine lad as far as I can see."  
Geran giggled and went to give her a hug.  
"It's nice to see you, too."  
"Aunt Pol," Ce'Nedra went and flung her arms around the woman who helped her through her maturing.  
"Hello dear," Polgara answered, embracing her as well. "Have you missed us that much?"  
"More than you can imagine, Aunt Pol." The little queen's eyes began to fill with tears, and she stood there, bawling like a little girl.  
"My dear, whatever is the matter?" Aunt Pol looked a little confused at the sudden outburst.  
"Oh, enough of this nonsense Ce'Nedra," came a voice from the door.  
As she turned around, she saw the Lady Poledra standing in the doorway with a basket full of-eggs? "Lady Poledra," she went to greet the golden-eyed woman, who gave birth to the amazing Polgara.  
"And how have you been?" she asked, putting the basket down so as not to drop it.  
"It's just so lonely on that island!" Ce'Nedra said, still trying to stifle her crying. "Nobody is around for me to talk to after Arell's death. Oh, I miss her so much. And Cyradis is busy trying to keep Zakath from making any mistakes and Liselle is with Silk somewhere. Adara is with her children and Prala is still with Urgit. I don't know who else there is for me to be with."  
"Well, now you have some time to talk with us then, don't you?"  
Ce'Nedra turned and found Liselle, Cyradis, Taiba and Adara standing behind her. "Oh, you're all here!" she exclaimed, going into another fit. "I have missed all of you so much!"  
"As we have you," Adara replied, and they all went to embrace Ce'Nedra.  
"All right, these greetings are starting to get a little tiring and the day is wearing on. Now, why don't we all have a seat and talk about our adventures over a nice cup of tea."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"This place looks so much like Faldor's Farm did," Garion exclaimed as he was walking through the barn for the first time.  
"The design was to remind us somewhat of that marvelous place," Durnik replied, clearly proud of his work. "Actually, I built it this way in favor of your aunt. She has missed it as we all have."  
"Do you think it's still there?"  
"Of course Garion. Why shouldn't it be?"  
"Just because. Do you think Zubrette and Rundorig are well?"  
"I'm sure they are, Garion. I'm very sure."  
Suddenly, hands came over Garion's eyes and a familiar voice asked from behind him, "Guess who?"  
Startled, he turned around and found himself looking directly into the grinning face of Eriond. "Eriond! This is getting more shocking by the minute!"  
"Yes it is, isn't it?"  
Garion turned around, and found Silk poking his head out of the straw pile, his ferret-like face filled with glee sneakiness. To his left appeared the familiar black lock of Hettar, and out of the second straw pile came another evil laugh. This time it was Urgit having his fun and Zakath slipped from under the fence that held the cows. Relg came through the wall, which made Silk turn pale when he saw his entry.  
Garion's eyes were getting moist and as he was smiling, and he asked in a quavering voice "Is this an ambush to greet the king?"  
"Only if the king is one of our dearest friends" Hettar replied, putting his hand on Garion's shoulder.  
"Have you missed us allot?" Silk and Urgit asked at the same time.  
Garion put on a thoughtful expression and replied "No more than me being able to miss you guys in a whole decade."  
Then they all bent over laughing, gave each other hugs and talked about the latest before finishing putting the horses in the stable and walking back together.  
Just as they walked out of the barn, a silver wolf sat on its haunches in their path and had it's tongue lolling out in a grinning expression.  
"Nice to see you grandfather."  
The wolf shimmered and changed into the form of Belgarath, the sorcerer. "I thought you'd never come" he said.  
"Honestly Garion, you can only stay away for so long until someone just decides it's rude." Silk said, smiling with his nose twitching all the while. That seemed to be a hereditary trait among Drasnians.  
"Well, I came didn't I?"  
"Yes, at least a month later than what you were due."  
"Have you been here all this time?"  
"Traveling," Silk replied.  
"Business," Urgit added on.  
"Sight-seeing,"  
"Business,"  
"Being entertained by the weather,"  
"Business,"  
"And conducting business was just one of our little things to pass the time away."  
"Our?" Garion had a worried expression on his face and looked at Hettar. "There not seriously-?" He broke off.  
"Actually, they cheated me for a very nice saber, which I'm still deciding whether or not to drive right through both of them." Hettar got an evil little expression on his face.  
"Now Hettar, play nice," Zakath said, still laughing helplessly.  
"Would you ever expect anything else from me?" he asked, feigning innocence.  
"I choose to keep my comments to myself," Zakath said, looking away uneasily.  
"Keep your comments-"Silk began  
"Or your guts?" Urgit finished.  
"That's enough from both of you," Belgarath told them crisply. "I am expecting some more trouble coming, for what reason I have absolutely no clue."  
"Are you sure it hasn't arrived yet?" Eriond asked, eyeing Urgit and Silk suspiciously.  
"My, haven't we matured over the months?" A blue-banded hawk came swooping down, landing next to the marching group of men. "And where would our destination be this time, my dear gents'?" Beldin was going back into the speech of Feldegast for some reason, but it kept them entertained.  
"If you haven't noticed, old dwarf, we're going to Pol's cottage for supper." Belgarath answered, showing his being annoyed with his brother.  
"Of course I see, me dear Belgr'ath," he said, enjoying each minute of Belgarath being set on the edge, " 'Tis just a humble question for knowl'dge, me Belgr'ath."  
"Would you stop that!"  
"As soon as y' open the door, because we be here."  
As soon as they entered, they could smell the dinner cooking, and both sets of twins were there, Belkira, Beltira, and Polgara's children.  
"What kept you gentlemen?" Adara asked, as they entered.  
Silk began looking around in amazement.  
"Whatever are you looking for?" Liselle asked in confusion.  
"Some gentlemen of course," Silk answered, keeping a straight face. " You said you saw some enter and I'm eager to meet them."  
"Oh, how I wish it were true if I were to tell you to look in a mirror," Liselle said in a very disappointed voice. "I'm afraid such creations became extinct when you were born , dear Kheldar."  
"Oh, hush up."  
"One for her," Zakath muttered to Hettar and Garion, and they both were grinning broadly.  
"I wonder what's for dinner?" Urgit asked, looking dazed with anticipation.  
"Maybe we should change the dinner plans and have some Drasnian Stew?"  
"I was just curious, Liselle. There's no need to get snippy about it."  
"Snippy?"  
"Uh, Kheldar will finish my conversation for me."  
"What?"  
"All right, enough of this nonsense," came Polgara's voice from behind the rowdiness happening. "Everybody march towards the bathroom to wash your hands, before anyone even thinks about sneaking some food. Including you, father."  
Belgarath had been edging towards the table while she had her back turned on him. "Was there something you wanted, Pol?"  
"Bathroom, now."  
"Of course, Pol."  
"At least the Old Wolf is smelling better," Poledra told her daughter. "You have absolutely no idea how much of an effort it was for me to get him even NEAR a bathtub."  
"I can only imagine," then all the ladies were giggling as they helped place the dinner table.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After they all had gotten their fill of roasted pork, fried fish, mashed potatoes, and a very delicate egg salad, they all sat around the fire and enjoyed each other's company, even if it was without words.  
"Where are the children?" Adara asked, suddenly breaking the silence.  
"I believe they are out in the barn, playing in the haystack." Polgara said, after listening for the giggles of her children.  
"Garion," Ce'Nedra said after a moment, "it's getting dark outside and I do think it would be best if the children came inside now."  
"Whatever you think is best dear." As Garion was rising to his feet, he just remembered why he so desperately needed to come here in the first place. "Grandfather," he began, slightly moving his fingers in the secret language, "why don't you come along as well?" but his fingers were telling a very different story -I have something very important to show and tell you.-  
After a moment of thoughtful thinking, Belgarath also rose, suggesting that Beldin should come along, too.  
"If you say so," and the gnarled dwarf also came up behind them, walking out the door and shutting it closed.  
"All right Garion," Belgarath asked, "what's this all about?"  
"Grandfather, have you seen any kind of new prophet?"  
"Not me, but Beldin's been researching something fairly new, I believe."  
"Depending on what we're talking about," Beldin replied, also gaining some interest now.  
"Have you heard or read anything about the boy who lived?"  
"Some things I have lately heard about him, now that you mention it. But it's only coming from those like the guy who said the whole Mrin Codex or the Mallorean Gospels. It's from those fanatics again."  
"Ok, now watch what happens to the Orb," Garion said, as he was pulling the Orb out of the pouch around his waist-belt. "Voldemort" Garion whispered, and the Orb turned an angry crimson.  
"Amazing" Belgarath said in awe.  
"There's a name you don't hear everyday," Beldin added, also very shocked by the Orb's sudden change of hatred. "Who could this Voldemort fellow be, or what has he done?"  
"Here's another thing-Dumbledore." Garion held the Orb out further, so they could all see as it turned into a friendly greenish turquoise.  
"How could this be happening?" Belgarath said, when suddenly, behind him appeared the transparent image of the god Aldur.  
"What is happening, my son?" Aldur asked, as he felt the Orb growing restless for some reason.  
"We do not know as of yet, master," Beldin replied, trying to figure out if there's an explanation for the Orb's strange behavior.  
"Master," Garion exclaimed, "do watch what happens when I speak this name." Garion focused himself totally on the glowing rock in his hand and spoke, "Harry Potter." The stone leaped and turned a golden yellow, like the sun, when it landed back in Garion's hand, no trace of its usual blue anywhere.  
  
A/N: That's the ending of this chapter, wonder what going to happen next time. Hope you liked it, and please, R/R. 


	4. Hello Myself, Or is that Me?

Traveling my way?  
  
A/N: Ok, Harry Potter is back now in *tatatatah* Chapter 4! He is having dreams about strange people, and somewhat of his destiny. Voices are of course always along, but these are friendly ones. What can Ron and Hermione do to assist their friend? And what's up with Draco being so nice all of a sudden? To find out, R/R!! J/K.  
  
Ok, none of the peeps belong to me and probably never will anyway, so let's just leave it at that and let me sulk in my disappointment.  
  
Chapter 4-Hello myself, or is that me?  
  
-Make a choice, Cyradis! - I can't! I can't see them! Then I will make the choice for thee!  
  
What's happening? Cyradis! What's wrong?  
  
-Bring Zedar back to face me.  
-No Pol. You've never killed anyone. Let's leave it that way.  
  
There was the sound of a fist striking solid bone.  
  
-Durnik!  
  
The door opened, and a pale, crumpled body lay on the floor. Who is this maimed faced person? Wait-stop!  
  
-My Bride. Though hast come to me at last, Polgara.  
-I have come to watch you die.  
-Come to me, my beloved.  
-Never!  
  
Aunt Pol! Wait! Where am I? The wood of the Dryads?  
  
-Master! Have mercy!  
  
-You are nothing, despised god. You tried to deceive me and my Aunt Pol into loving you; but I refuse- as did she. In all the universe there is not one person-not one thing-that loves you.  
  
-I loved him, Master. I loved Durnik.  
-Wouldst though have us restore him for thee?  
-Yes. Please bring Harry back.  
  
Harry  
Harry  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted at him for the hundredth time. "Harry, please, come back!"  
Harry struggled to find the source of the noise, though he couldn't quite reach it. Who was calling him so desperately? And was she even calling for him?  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Why wouldn't he respond?  
"Alright Potter, you asked for it," came a menacing voice from the side.  
"don't do it Draco!" came another worried voice from somewhere. Ron stood in-between him and Harry. "Don't hit him!"  
"He's not hearing a thing she's saying, and all of her yelling is giving me a head ache!"  
-I'm trying to wake up here-, Harry thought sullenly. -I'm just having trouble finding the light. But who's Harry?  
  
WHAM!!  
  
"EAOUCH!!" Harry sat up with a start. What had just hit him in the jaw? "THAT HURTS!!"  
"Not as mush as it would have if you didn't wake up that time," Draco was standing next to Ron. Hermione was on the other side, tears streaming down her face.  
"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" She threw her arms around his neck. Nearly knocking him out of bed.  
"Really, Harry. You gave us all quite a fright," Ron said, smiling impishly at his friend. "We really thought we were going to lose you."  
"And can you believe it?" Draco said, looking sullenly at the boy, "I was actually worried about you back there."  
Harry had struggled to try and get the trembling girl off of him, but with no real improvement. He then stopped his struggling, and looked them all in the face. "Who's Harry?"  
Hermione stopped her trembling, let go of him to straighten up and shook the wrinkles out of her skirt to look at him. "What are you talking about Harry?"  
"Excuse me," he said, looking somewhat offended, "I'm not Harry."  
They all stared at him for a moment, but Draco was the first to snap out of it. "What are you talking about, Potter?" he asked in disbelief, but only received a dumb-struck expression. "You are Harry Potter!" Draco was at the edge of shouting.  
"No, I'm not."  
Hermione fainted and the two strange boys glanced at each other, worried frowns creasing their foreheads.  
"Um, Harry-" Ron began, talking really slow like for a mental child.  
"I'm not Harry," the other boy interrupted.  
"Ok, then what is your name?"  
"Simple, it's-" but the boy stopped. What was his name? "Wait- I know, it's, um, Draco Malfoy!"  
This little news flash made the real Draco faint in disbelief.  
"Why did he faint?" 'Draco' asked in confusion.  
"Um, that's the real Draco." What happened to his bestest friend, Ron wondered in horror. "Harry-"  
"Draco!"  
"Right, um, what did you eat last night? Did you possibly smoke anything through a white folded paper perhaps?"  
"I absolutely have no clue what you are talking about."  
"Ok, um" but Ron was distracted as Hermione began regaining her consciousness. "What happened?" she asked drowsily. "Oh, Ron, I had the most awful dream," she began, "you and I were visiting the hospital wing, because Harry had a seizure attack or whatever and then we ran into the slimeball Draco, who was walking behind Hagrid, who was carrying Harry up to the Hospital wing, and we asked him what he was doing and he said he was following his friend and we just kind of looked at him and he was staring back and we were there for about 5 hours then Harry came to and we were telling him how worried we were and then he asked us who he was and we just kind of looked at him and he was looking back and-" once Hermione looked around at where she was, she looked up into the bed, where former Harry Potter sat, watching her with a worried expression.  
"Does she always tend to do that?" he asked Ron.  
"Um, not that I knew of, no."  
Hermione sat there for a while and looked down on the floor next to her and Draco laid there, sprawled out. "Oh dear," she murmured. "Harry, are you alright?"  
The boy in the bed sat up straight and looked at her defiantly and said "I am Draco Malfoy."  
Hermione stared at him for another 10 minutes, then passed out again.  
"And that takes care of that," Ron said, rolling his eyes Heavenward.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Two days had passed since Harry's attack had happened, and there hasn't been much of an improvement.  
"Harry," Hermione said, looking him straight in the eyes as they were eating breakfast, "you have got to try and remember who you are."  
"But I do know who I am, Hermione," he said, through a mouth full of cereal, "I am Draco Malfoy."  
"Fine, so let's say that you are," she said, trying at a new approach, "who is your father?"  
Harry considered the question for a moment, then replied full of confidence, "Severus Snape!"  
Hermione looked like she was going to faint again, but got her composure back just in time.  
Ron, on the other hand, began choking on his toast and was desperately grabbing for some pumpkin juice. "Draco", he said, nearly gagging on the name itself, "are you sure about who your parents are?" The idea of having to name his best friend the person who he most despised gave him a clear headache, not to mention how long it took for them to try and get their names straight in his head.  
"Why don't you tell us who your mother is" Draco, the real one, suggested. He had been sitting at the Gryffindor table also during Harry's struggles, trying to make sure he wouldn't put his name to shame.  
"I believe my mother died at my birth," he said, thinking about it for a moment, "wait, I'm getting a face!"  
"Good job, Harry!"  
"Draco."  
"Whatever, now, do tell us who your mother is!"  
-Do I really want to know? -both Hermione and Ron were thinking the same question, but before they could stop, Harry was already taking charge.  
"Gilderoy Lockhart!"  
Draco, Ron, and Hermione fainted at the very memory of THAT person.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Is everything all right?" Harry asked as he was sitting in-between the three of them in the hospital wing.  
"OH, bloody heck!" Ron muttered, as he tried to sit up. "Where the devil are we?"  
"Madam Pomfrey came and put you guys to bed," Harry replied, trying to be useful in some way. Why did these people who called themselves his friends always faint at each of his answers?  
"Um, my head," Draco said from his side.  
"The last thing I remember is that Harry said that Snape was gay," Hermione murmured, grasping for her memory.  
"I know it sounds a little odd," Harry said, looking down as a bit of an embarrassment, "but I'm pretty sure Gilderoy is my 'mother.'"  
"Don't say that Harry!" Ron said in disgust. "Are you sure it couldn't be Lucius?"  
"Well, now that you mention it-"Harry began.  
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!!!!" all three yelled at him.  
"Okay," Harry squeaked.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked after they had gotten out of the Hospital wing, "have you ever heard of someone called 'Belgarion'?"  
She thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, I believe I have. But why do you want to know?"  
"I had this odd dream, and his name is the only thing that I can remember clearly."  
"Hmm," she said, and was thinking about where she had read about him. "Ah! Now I remember!" then she stormed off in the direction of the library.  
"Hermione! Wait for me!" Harry called after her.  
"Thank goodness I don't need those tedious little notes anymore," she said, racing straight towards the restricted section. "Now, where was that book?" She quickly began scanning the shelves, looking for any hint of legends or scrolls. "Here it is!" she exclaimed excitedly, reaching for a book called the Rivan Codex. "This should answer all of your questions, Draco."  
"Thank you," Harry replied, taking the book from her. When they were back in the common room for the evening, Harry had been sitting near the fire, reading the Codex, which only confused him some more. Soon it was midnight, and he began dozing and the strange sensation of sleep drifted over him.  
  
Someone was there, calling his name.  
  
-Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
He tried to reply, but he felt like his lungs had closed. He was running through the woods, with little shadows darting next to him through the trees.  
  
-Harry Potter, it is time. We are waiting for you.  
  
A blue shimmer of light appeared in his path, scaring away the figures that were chasing him down. He caught sight of one of them, with flaming red hair and a green twinge in the skin and the face seemed tear streaked, but it ran away just as fast. Could they be related to house elves? He wondered. The light began taking the form of a man, and just its presence brought a peace over Harry that swept away all of his worries. It stretched out its hand towards Harry, and oddly enough, the touch of it Harry could feel. Suddenly, it grabbed his arm, making him twist in shock and pain. What was happening? Why is this thing doing this to me?  
  
-Harry Potter-it spoke-there is not much time. You must come with me, come to save all of the world.  
  
Why the world-and why me? He wanted to shout at the being.  
  
-Come with me to the Vale. We must depart now, before it is too late.  
  
Then Harry was being dragged through this shimmering portal of many colors, never repeating it's previous pattern, but always changing.  
  
-Come with me to the Vale. Come.  
  
Harry had no choice but to obey. He had to find out what was happening, he decided. He nodded his head in reply. As he stepped through the Shimmer, he was nearly knocked off of his feet, then it blasted him in the chest and he was thrown against the wall.  
  
"OUCH!" he yelled in pain, falling to the ground. What a strange dream, he thought, I've got to get some sleeping pills.  
"No one is going to sleep at the moment," came a gentle, but commanding voice from above him.  
He shook his head twice, then looked around with owlish eyes. "Where am I?" he asked in confusion. Then he spotted a tawny-haired lady with golden eyes and a young man with a blue radiance about him.  
"Welcome to the Vale of Aldur," she spoke. "I am Poledra, the One who watches," she introduced herself with a curtsy.  
"Odd" Harry muttered.  
"And I am Eriond," the young man said, also taking a bow. "I'm sorry if the travel knocked the wind out of you," he apologized, "but it was my first time traveling through such a door."  
"That's okay," Harry said, getting to his feet. "I'm -," Harry stopped. What was his name again?  
"Here, let me help," Eriond said, reaching his hand out to Harry's scar.  
A burning sensation went cursing through Harry and straight to his mind, nearly making him lose consciousness. Then, it came back to him. "I'm Harry Potter," he said, reaching his hand out.  
"We know," Eriond said with a smile, and took his hand in acknowledgement.  
"Alright, enough with the introductions," Poledra said, ending the formalities. "It's about time that we break up to the Isle of Winds."  
"What's there?" Harry asked, thinking maybe he should instead have been curious about its location.  
"That's where our problems will begin, my boy," she replied. "But first, the Old Wolf will have to explain some things to you."  
"Old Wolf?" Harry asked, a bit uneasy.  
"Don't worry," she said, her eyes flashing as she was going into the next room, "he doesn't bite. Often."  
  
A/N: Finally! I'm gonna go celebrate the end of this chapter! You have no idea how long it took me to figure out how they were gonna get him into their world. But they will also be visiting our little 'dimension', as soon as all of the greetings and meanings and legends are out of the way. Oh dear, this is gonna be a long story, isn't it? Oh well, please don't expect anything too soon, though, our summer vacation just started, so I'll probably be posting every 2 weeks. Ok, next chapter is of course the introduction with 'everyone' else not yet mentioned to him (like I'm gonna say who) and the real action is also gonna start. I'll try to get it done before the 29th of June, so don't worry. 


	5. Peekaboo! Guess Who?

Traveling my Way?  
  
A/N: Ok-chapter 5 now in action! Finally, Harry gets his memory back, but what about him in 'our' world? How are the others going to react to his sudden 'absence'? And why is Belgarath so worried? Ok, I admit it, I'm making some of these questions up just to get you curious, but who knows? These questions and everything else might start getting answers in this chapter. Please r/r.  
  
The typical note of no one belonging to me, blah, blah, blah. I think I might just buy the copyright for them anyway in the distant future. ^-^ hehehehe  
  
Chapter 5-Peek-a-boo! Guess Who?  
  
Belgarath had been sitting in front of the fire at Polgara's house, trying to figure out how to continue with this issue. It's been about a month since Garion's visit, and he hasn't gotten any further than what the Orb had responded to. His greatest efforts were those of trying to watch this Harry Potter person, but he couldn't find him. Only a boy who fits the description, and causing his friends to faint every time he says his name. What was it again? Oh yes, Draco Malfoy.  
"Now what are you dreaming about, Old Wolf?" asked Polgara, who was adding the finishing touches to this evening's dinner of a rabbit stew.  
"Not much, Pol, just thinking about this Harry character," he answered, still staring into the fire. "Why haven't we heard about him earlier?" he asked, interrupting the deafening silence.  
Polgara looked at her father then answered, "possibly because you were trying to do the smart thing for a change in ignoring anything new, when you should have continued with the stupid thing and continued not listening to us."  
Belgarath turned in his seat to glare at his miffy daughter. "Did Beldin really have to teach you such sarcasm?"  
"Why father," she said, looking her most innocent, "you also helped with the lessons."  
The old man shivered and turned away, getting closer to the fire. "Don't smile like that Pol, it makes it feel like winter is inside the house without the door being open."  
"Anything you say father," she went back to the stove and continued with her cooking.  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Poledra stormed in with a nervous looking Eriond behind her. "Please be reasonable," the young god was asking the wild haired woman. "He honestly just is a little confused with himself."  
Poledra stopped in her tracks, and turned so swiftly on Eriond that her skirts literally went flying and stared him directly in the eye. "So tell me," she began in a slow and quiet voice, "is this the right person or ISN'T IT?"  
"This is the right person," Eriond said, slightly wincing at her raging form.  
"Then why does he always go back and change himself to DRACO MALFOY?" she demanded.  
"Mother, whatever is the matter?" Polgara came and asked, frowning at the possibility of her mother being in such a rage without her father's interference.  
"Polgara, dear," she said, trying to keep her voice steady, "could you bring us a cup of tea and a blanket for the poor boy?"  
Now Belgarath had gotten out of his seat to go and examine the odd boy standing in the doorframe. "Who're you?"  
Before he could even answer, Poledra was taking charge and shouted "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION!"  
Belgarath turned and looked at his wife in amazement. He was the reason his wife was in such a fit? This Boy? Belgarath looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "What did you do?"  
"He has done absolutely nothing," Eriond answered, interrupting the boy once more. "Poledra is just losing her patience with him, that's all."  
"Why?"  
"He's a tad bit confused about who he is."  
"Aren't we all?" he said, looking skyward.  
"Yes, but, he can't really seem to get his name straight. Or anything from his past as a matter of fact."  
"Boy," Belgarath said, beckoning him to come forward, "What's your name?"  
"Harry Potter," he said with a great rush, trying to avoid anyone else taking advantage of interrupting him again.  
Belgarath just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck at what he had just heard. "You're Harry Potter?"  
"Yes."  
" 'The' Harry Potter?"  
"Yes."  
"Harry Potter, the boy who lived?"  
"Well, I-"  
"Harry Potter whose enemy is Voldemort?"  
"Um, yes, I guess so."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Belgarath shouted at the already confused and dazed boy.  
Harry began feeling dizzy and was rocking slightly on the heels of his feet. Wait, wasn't his name Draco Malfoy?  
"His memory is a little scrambled," Eriond apologized. "An outer force has been attacking him for a couple of days now, so he's been exposed to that danger also."  
Polgara had finally calmed her mother down to the point were she could sit and drink her tea in peace. "I think I will retire early this evening," she said, sniffing slightly. "He is going to be your responsibility for the next days, Old Wolf."  
"What?" Belgarath didn't understand why he should watch him. "Why?"  
She looked at him directly with her golden eyes and said, "he might hold the gift, but he surely doesn't know how to use it."  
"What does he use?" he asked in wonder.  
"Brooms like a devil's witch, and sticks with fancy words like the snake's tongue. He really needs proper teaching if we want to fly to the Isle of Winds to make it on time."  
"But why me?"  
After the cold stare Poledra had placed upon him as she was rising to go to bed, he let it drop and accepted without another thought. "I'll help you teach if you want to, Belgarath."  
"Whatever." Then, he too, also went to bed.  
"Um," Harry interrupted. He was still standing in the doorway, his back exposed to the night. "Uh, have any of you possibly seen my glasses?"  
"Didn't Eriond give you better vision?" Polgara asked, looking at Eriond accusingly.  
"He did," Harry began, "But I miss the feeling of having something across my nose."  
"Let's all just get some rest, why don't we?" Eriond suggested, trying to keep the peace within the house. "It's late, and we can figure out what to do tomorrow."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning was dawned bright, with the sun rising over the hills with a pale rosy peach tint within the sky. Harry was lying on his back, thoughts flooding over in his mind. -what happened?-  
He had the strangest feeling that he was always called Draco, but yet in still he hated him. Did he hate himself if he was Draco? But then where do Harry Potter and Voldemort play a role within his life?  
"Harry," a cheerful woman's voice comes from the door, "Breakfast is ready. Go wash your hands."  
The voice is so calming. Is that his mother? No, the picture of his mother in his thought doesn't really match the voice. More like a sister, yes. But the sister seems so cruel and doubtful and secretive. What happened?  
"C'mon Harry, you have to go and get ready for lessons."  
Lessons! School! How could he have forgotten? "I'm coming!" he called, and as he got up to put on his school robes, he noticed where he was. A place made out of wood, the bed in the corner cushioned out of hay, but still topped with pillows. And a new green tunic with black tights laid out across the back of his chair for him. "Ron?" he called. He needed someone familiar with him. What was wrong with his memories? "Ron!"  
"Whatever are you shouting for dear?" The lady with the gentle voice appeared in his room. Harry could not help himself but to just stare at her in amazement. She was beautiful, radiant, and had a majestic air about her. "Do quit staring like a fish trying to think dear, it doesn't help at all."  
He finally regained his senses and asked, "Where am I?"  
The lady turned to look at him and asked, "You don't remember?"  
He shook his head helplessly. He really didn't want to disappoint her.  
"Well, that's quite alright," She said, went outside of the door and called, "Eriond!"  
"Yes ma'am?" came a voice from the distant that, too, seemed very familiar.  
"Could you restore something quick? I have to finish breakfast."  
"Coming," and sure enough, a young man appeared and smiled as he saw Harry. "Good morning," he said, still seeing no trouble cross his peaceful face.  
Harry nodded his greeting.  
"The poor boy's thought has gone out again. If you don't mind."  
"Certainly," and the man strode over to where Harry stood and touched his scar with the tip of his finger. With a slight prod to his thoughts, Harry's memories washed over him like a tidal wave of pictures with mumbled words, becoming clearer within seconds.  
When he opened his eyes, he remembered. "Eriond!"  
"Very good. Now get dressed," Polgara said, and walked back towards the kitchen.  
"What happened?" Harry asked Eriond, as he was getting his clothes on.  
"You had a slight memory fade there," he replied, taking a seat on the stool next to the fireplace in the room, his back towards Harry.  
"What kind of lessons was I supposed to be getting?" he remembered Aunt Pol calling him to hurry for lessons.  
"Well, first we're going to let you move things with your mind, then we'll let you change into an animal."  
"WHAT?" Harry thought he didn't hear right. He knew levitation spells, but telekinesis? Shape shifting? At HIS age?  
"C'mon, let's go eat," Eriond wasn't prepared for another day of outbursts of rage after yesterday. The beginning was well, but after Harry's continuous wavering memory, he didn't know if he could take any more of it.  
Harry followed Eriond to the kitchen, which seemed to have grown in size since last night. "Good morning," Durnik greeted them. He was out last night, coming from the travel of guiding Urgit back home.  
"You haven't been introduced yet," Polgara said as she saw Harry's politely confused look. "This is my husband, Durnik."  
"Good morning, sir," he said, not too for sure of how to reply.  
"No need for formalities," he laughed.  
"What's for breakfast?" Belgarath came in from behind Harry and Eriond, looking around curiously.  
"Bacon and Boiled Eggs," she said, laying out the last plates.  
"Lovely," he said, and sat down to help himself.  
"Now father," Polgara began.  
"I washed my hands already, Pol," he said defensively as he was getting a helping of Bacon.  
"I know, I saw what a mess the washroom was in."  
"Then what?"  
"Your lessons begin today."  
"Oh boy," he said, and began eating.  
"He needs to learn the word and the will."  
"Why can't he just stick with the word and the twig with herbs inserted?"  
"Because he needs to fly."  
"Why don't you teach him?"  
"If you don't mind feeding the chickens, washing the walls, the clothes, the dishes, the floor, the windows, weeding the gardens, sweeping the back, and reorganizing the house, ALL without magic, then of course I will teach him," she said, adding a smile to the end.  
"I think I'll start with moving the rock," he said, looking away.  
"Brilliant Idea, Old Wolf."  
"Harry, are you already done eating?" Belgarath asked in amazement.  
Both Eriond and Harry had been eating while they were having a father/daughter argument. "Yes."  
"Well then, father, you'll have to take your breakfast with you."  
"Whatever."  
Harry heard a rushing surge and heard Polgara whisper 'portable'. Instantly the food was wrapped up inside a napkin and placed within a basket. "Here you go," she said, still smiling that chillingly sweet smile.  
Grumbling, Belgarath led the way out of the house and Harry followed, continuously looking back. Polgara just smiled and Eriond gave him a wave of confidence as they were heading into the morning sunrays.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After walking for what seemed to be hours through the vale, they stopped in front of a huge white boulder, which just sat in the middle of the grass.  
Belgarath sat down in the grass and said," move it."  
"Where do you want me to go?" Harry asked in confusion.  
"No, no, no. I meant move the rock."  
"How?"  
"How would you normally move a rock?"  
Harry just stared at him for a while, then walked over to the rock. -move it, he says. Give me instructions, I say-  
  
-Your wish has been answered.  
  
Harry jumped. He knew he talked to himself sometimes, but did he ever have that kind of a girly voice in his head?  
  
-You said you wanted a guide. So don't go around and start hurting my feelings, the voice snapped at him.  
  
-Woah, he thought, this is seriously like the twilight zone.  
  
-Actually, I'm here to help. So, are you going to move the rock or not?  
  
-Yes.  
  
-Well then, get a move on already!  
  
Harry put his hands against the rock and began pushing with all of his might, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Is there a secret to moving a rock?" he asked Belgarath after 5 useless minutes of pushing up against a boulder.  
"Now that you mention it, there actually is."  
  
-Great, now he tells me.  
  
-Well, you could've asked earlier.  
  
-Do you mind?  
  
-How can I? I am your mind! Loser!  
  
-Why me?  
  
-Is that a popular question amongst guys or something?  
  
"Tell me, what do I have to do?" he asked Belgarath, ignoring the voice in his head.  
"Well, you could try telling it to move," Belgarath said, now lounging in the grass, staring around dreamily.  
  
-Did he just say I'm supposed to talk to the rock?  
  
-It did kind of sound like that, didn't it?  
  
-I thought you were supposed to help me?, he asked with dripping sarcasm.  
  
-And that's what I'm doing.  
  
-So, what do I do?  
  
-Tell it to move!  
  
Fine, he thought, I can't get any more weirder. "Move!" he shouted at the rock. But it was still sitting there. "I said, MOVE!!" No change. "Please move?" Still no effect. "Belgarath!"  
"What happened?" he said. Looking around in panic. "Did you already move it?"  
"It's not working!"  
"What isn't?"  
"The rock won't move!"  
"Do you want it to move?"  
"Do I have to care about it moving?"  
"Technically, that's the whole point of this practice is willing the rock to move."  
"Fine, so, how do I do it?"  
"Gather your will to make it move, then tell it to do so." Harry tried one more time, mostly because he was frustrated at not really getting any help at all. He concentrated, and with most of his efforts, stretched out his hand and willed it, yelling, "MOVE ALREADY, YOU STUPID ROCK!"  
But instead of the boulder moving, it flew half ways across the vale and landed near Beldin's tower. Both Belgarath and Harry stared at what he had done.  
  
-Very good, just try not to hurdle it across the nation the next time. You might hit somebody, came the girlish voice in his head again.  
  
-How did I do that?  
  
-You wanted it to move, then you made it move.  
  
-That was AWESOME!  
  
-Great, now, let's fly.  
  
Belgarath was trying to get his composure together again and looked at Harry with new profound respect.  
"Well then," he said, clearing his voice. "That concludes our first lesson. Now, to shapeshifting."  
From all of the effort, Harry just fainted at even the thought of using more energy.  
  
A/N: And that concludes chapter 5! Hope you like it. Next one will try to be posted earlier. 


	6. Characters' Afterthoughts

Traveling my way?  
  
A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter 6! But it's just something for me to brainstorm about. Oh yeah-before I forget again, I would like to send out a special thank-u to Goldenwolf88, I'm really glad that you like it! * sniff *, it makes me so happy! And since we're really getting to the booty of the story, I thought it would be nice to let some of our characters comment about how they feel. But this is just a tea-story time thing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Garion: Who's the main person in this story anyways?  
  
A/N: I have absolutely no idea. . . Next question!  
  
Harry: Why am I the one with the delusional dreams? I mean, okay, so everybody has voices in their head, but why did I have to get a 'she'?  
  
Inside-thought: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Harry: What am I supposed to call you anyway? D'you know what they do to people with voices that aren't their own? There's a place called the asylum in my world. With really tight white jackets and they'll stick you inside a bouncy room.  
  
Inside-thought: Sounds like fun. Your point being anyways?  
  
Harry: Just shut up!  
  
Hermione: Will both of you be quiet! Marie is trying to tell me something!  
  
A/N: Who's Marie?  
  
Hermione: My friend.  
  
A/N: O-kay. And where is she?  
  
Hermione: She doesn't like being seen by just anybody. Only her friends can see her, and you're obviously NOT included.  
  
A/N: Boy, I really do feel disappointed at that news-flash.  
  
Belgarath: Pol, did you have something to do with this?  
  
Pol: For a change, father, it wasn't my doing.  
  
Hermione: Marie doesn't like it when people talk about her as if she weren't here.  
  
Ron: Who's gonna break the news to her?  
  
Harry: Sure, Ron. Not even Voldemort is THAT stupid as to go against the walking textbook of spells and whatnot.  
  
Voldemort: Did someone call my name?  
  
A/N: What the heck are YOU doing here?! You're not even mentioned within any of the chapters!!  
  
Voldemort: I was going to go prepare some more evil plans to try and take over the world, when I happened to cross by here and hear my name being called.  
  
Hermione: Marie says there is no 'happened'. You came to complain about you being left out of this story.  
  
Voldemort: Who's Marie?  
  
Hermione: My friend.  
  
A/N: She doesn't like to be seen.  
  
Voldemort: . . . . Are you absolutely SURE she's the genius?  
  
A/N: Um, now that you mention it, I'm starting to have doubts myself.  
  
Inside-thought: Harry, are you sure you're still the crazy one?  
  
Harry: With you around, . . ., wait. Is that a trick question?  
  
Poledra: Are you positive you didn't spice up our breakfast this morning with anything that's not too good for the normal health, Pol?  
  
Pol: I don't know. . . . Maybe I'm suffering from memory loss.  
  
Hermione: Marie says you're all crazy.  
  
Ron: And we really don't care about what Marie has to say.  
  
Hermione: Don't be mean to Marie!  
  
Ron: Or else what?  
  
Harry: Hermione, don't-  
  
SHA-ZAMM!  
  
Harry: I tried to warn you, Ron.  
  
Ron: . . .  
  
Voldemort: My, she might put me in retirement if she keeps at it with that temper.  
  
Hermione: That should teach you a lesson about being mean to Marie.  
  
A/N: Hermione dear, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!  
  
Hermione: He made me angry!  
  
Pol: Harpoon, or whatever your name is, change him back. Immediately.  
  
Hermione: No.  
  
Belgarath: Pol, don't do it.  
  
Pol: She needs to learn a very serious lesson in discipline and obedience.  
  
Hermione: AAGH!  
  
Harry: oh dear.  
  
A/N: Why me? What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Ron: . . .  
  
A/N: Oh, Ron. You're back to normal.  
  
Ron: . . .  
  
Harry: How do you feel?  
  
Ron: . . .  
  
Harry: . . .  
  
A/N: Harry, quit strangling Ron!  
  
Ron: * gag, gurgle gurgle *  
  
Harry: Speak already, damnit!  
  
Pol: I think you all need to go to sleep, NOW.  
  
A/n: And so, dear viewers. It is with deepest regret * yawn * that we leave you now. So our story will continue in ch-apter 7. . . * yawn *  
  
Hermione: Marie says. . . she. . . hates . . . z z z z  
  
Belgarath: Thank goodness, there all quiet. 


End file.
